


Remnants of Betrayal

by saidanon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/saidanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were wide in disbelief, sword still raised to block a strike that couldn't be blocked, and there was blood. There was blood everywhere. Red was all he could see. His silver eyes locked with her unseeing ones for the briefest of moments; Mercury gasped, and the world started again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Found Me In The Worst Kind Of Way

**Author's Note:**

> Let me try something new on this account. Each chapter is a finished rp thread my partner (bubbleztehpwn - personal, mistrals-champion - Pyrrha rp acc) and I have done on tumblr, with her taking Pyrrha and me Mercury. Therefore, it's kinda like a reply-like fic and the flow might be a bit choppy so keep that in mind while you're reading.

** You Found Me In The Worst Kind Of Way **

He turns, bringing his left leg up forcefully before twisting around, lashing out with his right, then his left once again in a series of quick strikes. With a grunt, he leaps into the air and slams down his boot before sweeping the floor in a circle and swinging backwards in a backflip. He lands on his feet lightly, lets out a breathe of relief and runs a hands through his hair.

The sweat pours down his face and the heat radiates from his back. Dragging a hand across his forehead, Mercury tugs at the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

“You know,” he says, voice muffled by the thin fabric, “you really should knock before you enter.”

"I’m sorry!” she squeaks, averting her eyes to another corner of the room.  "I thought the training room would be empty at this time of night.." Stepping into the room, she passes Mercury without a second glance, heading straight towards the practice dummy. Unsheathing Miló and Akoúo̱ from their home on her back.

Swinging Miló, constantly changing it’s form, spear, sword, rifle, sword, rifle, spear, Akoúo̱ strapped to her left arm, spinning with the Spartan, constantly on the move. Almost a dance within itself. She hadn’t broken a sweat.

* * *

 

His eyes roam her body, from her scarlet hair down to her swaying hips, as she brushes past him disinterestedly. He watches her almost in awe as she trains, uncaring as to his observance. She’s simply incredible; the way she utilizes her weapon, changing forms effortlessly as she shifts stances, body moving so gracefully. He’s mesmerized, completely taken in by the beauty of the female herself and the intricate dance she’s currently performing.

Leaning back against the wall, shirt still in his hand, he slowly slides down to sit on the floor, eyes still trained on her form, picking out the smallest openings and trying to decipher any weaknesses in her techniques.

A smirk forms on his lips. 

Cinder would be pleased with his progress tonight.

* * *

 

Slowing her pace, to a stand still.  She strips herself of Akoúo̱ and Miló, placing her long life friends carefully on the floor.  Shifting the bracer on her arm back into place, stretching out her muscles, recollecting Akoúo̱ she returns to the training dummy.

Bashing her shield against the defenseless object, twirling around, and gliding her shield.  Not only using it to block attacks, but managing to hit back.  The gold of the shield shimmering in the light of the room, before she manages to slice the head of the dummy off in a clean cut, the helmet rolling on the ground, stopping at her feet.

She turns to look back at Mercury, a slight feeling of apprehension.

"Do you require aid?"

* * *

 

He winces as her shield slices through the dummy’s neck, watches as the head rolls to a rest at her feet. Good thing she hadn’t had the opportunity to use that trick on him during their spar. His head snaps up at her words and he gazes up at her, one hand resting on his knee. With a grunt, he pushes himself off the floor and inhales deeply.

Perhaps he had been too hasty in his approach in ending the fight; too obvious, too arrogant. If he wants to get closer to Pyrrha, he’s going to have to be less of an insufferable asshole. So, swallowing his pride as much as he can, feeling the heat flare up the back of his neck and his cheeks, Mercury grinds out with much difficulty.

"I…look, I feel like we’ve gotten off the wrong foot and…I hope that we can start over again. If that’s ok with you."

She blinks, processing his request, before smiling and nodding.  "Of course."  Taking his hand in hers, shaking them in the traditional greeting, letting go and meeting his eyes with her own, she continues to smile.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, it is a pleasure to meet you." A mischievous smile dons her face.  Showing her playful side to her new acquaintance.

He grasps her hand in a firm grip and lets go.

"Mercury Black," he answers.

Well, that was easier than he thought. He had honestly believed that she would at least be wary of him considering the stunt he had pulled in their fight. But she’s smiling and he can’t help but wonder if it was just pretense or naivety on her part.

"I’m visiting from Haven for the tournament." He sweeps his hair back with one hand. "I take it you’re participating too, right? You’ve definitely got the skills."

Her head dips in a very slight nod, looking to the ground before returning to look at him. “I, thank you.  Yes, I am… hoping for a fifth Championship this year.”

Her brows turn down, turning her more jovial expression into a serious one, thinking back to the rest of his introduction. “You’re from Haven Academy?” She blinks, general curiosity for her current partner, her eyes roam his physique, trying to remember if she had seen him in Mistral. Though, she muses, it is a fairly large kingdom. “I studied at Sanctum.” once again smiling at him. “I don’t recall seeing you at the tournaments in Mistral, is this your first time?”

He can’t help but smirk slightly as her eyes roamed his torso.

“Yes, it is actually.” He shrugs, head tilting slightly. “Not sure if I’ll participate though. The two ladies on my team are stronger than me so I’m just here as backup. But I’ll be sure to watch you fight.”

He slings his shirt over his shoulder and gives her a little wave before turning to leave.

“Guess I’ll see you around,” he cracks a grin, “ _Pyrrha_.”


	2. Crescendo

** Crescendo **

She’s late to the dance, but she honestly can’t find herself caring anymore, her excuse is decent enough.  With the Tournament drawing closer, she knows she needs to be in top form. Stepping into the brightly lit Hall-turned-Ballroom, She smiles at the hard work Yang and Weiss put into it, the sound of both music and chatter and laughter adding to the atmosphere.

She passes the mobs, studying the floor intently, in an attempt to remain unnoticed by everyone.  The cool night air calms her frayed nerves, arriving to these events alone always feels so isolating.  Much like other aspects of her life, she admits.

* * *

 

Leaning against the bannister, looking over the balcony to the star filled sky, the moon full at this night.

He doesn’t have a date; his mission requires that he stay with Emerald and report to Cinder when the latter moves out at around midnight. He’s up on the upper levels, standing side by side with his partner as he surveys everything happening below him. He smiles as he sees that there are only two guards on duty inside the ballroom. Glancing at his watch, he figures he has about 10 minutes to enjoy himself.

Something red catches his eye and he turns slightly. It’s  _her_ , in a beautiful red dress and heels. But she’s alone, head down; she seems so  _lonely_ and that only piques his interest even further.

Mercury hesitates for a second and then waves at Emerald with two fingers before sauntering off, hands in pockets. He follows Pyrrha from a distance, curious as to what she is doing. She’s unaware of his presence and she ventures out onto the balcony, leaning against the bannister with her cheek resting on her left hand, and the soft glow of silvery pale moonlight surrounds her. He can’t see her face but he recognizes the lingering feeling in the air; he knows it too well.

But he doesn’t move from his spot even as the seconds tick by.

* * *

 

 A familiar voice interrupts the silence of the night sky, she turns towards the voice, coming face to face with her leader and partner. “Hello Jaune.” His concern is not lost on her, as he steps closer. “Are you okay? I… haven’t seen you tonight.” Slowly, with each word he steps closer, until he reaches the balcony railing, next to her.

She turns back towards the sky. “Arrived late, I’m afraid.” He pauses for a moment, “Well, you look really nice.” She can’t look at him, she can’t school her features from the disappointment and shame of arriving at another dance, once again alone. “Thank you.”

“Your, uh… date isn’t going to beat me up for saying that is he?” She manages a glance in his direction, before looking back towards the unbroken moon. “I think you’re safe for tonight.” Jaune’s body fidgets, he’s nervous, she can feel it without having to look at him. But why, she can’t figure out. “So…” He claps his hands together, rubbing them. “Where is the guy?”

She turns to him, looking down again, dispirited. “There is no guy.” Jaune lets out a slight laugh, his voice dripping in disbelief. “What?” Her eyes remained trained on the floor, just knowing how this discussion was going to go. “Nobody asked me.” She looks back up at him. “But that’s… You’re Pyrrha Nikos! Ah ha ha, how can nobody ask you?”

She understands, this has been happening most of her life, she turns back around, looking away from him. “I’ve been blessed with incredible talents, and opportunities. I’m constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you’re placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people who put you there in the first place.” She looks at Jaune again. “Everyone assumes I’m too good for them, that I’m on a level they simply can’t obtain. It’s become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people.” She decides it’s time to listen to her own advice, it’s forward but he needs to hear the truth. “That’s what I like about you, when we met – you didn’t even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I’ve made friendships that will last a lifetime.”

She holds his eyes, making sure he truly understands this. “I guess you’re the kind of guy I wish I was here with, someone who just saw me, for me.” She turns around and starts walking back towards the makeshift ballroom, her eyes on the floor, not even acknowledging Neptune.

* * *

 

He’s leaning against the wall with his arms folded, just around the corner to the balcony so that he’s safely hidden from view. He’s heard everything - things she had only dared confess to someone she trusted in the briefest of times when she had let her guard down, let her façade slip. She’s not as untouchable as she thinks she is and she doesn’t realize it. But he does, and a faint smirk tugs at the corner of his lips.

She returns to the party downstairs and he rejoins Emerald shortly after. He doesn’t speak, still trying to process the newly acquired information, and his partner catches on to his mood, instead updating Cinder through her earpiece.

A sudden wave of laughter echoes through the ballroom and he looks up, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he sees Jaune make his way across the dance floor in a dress. Pyrrha turns to face the blond, face lighting up before she bursts into laughter, and after exchanging a few words, Jaune whisks her into a dance. Two more dancers join them and all four of them then perform some sort of dance routine.

Mercury shakes his head. Seeing them so carefree, so oblivious to the impending danger that is soon to engulf them all; he’s torn between amusement and sympathy for these pathetic idiots.

But he’s distracted by the sudden buzzing of his earpiece as it crackles into life.

_“It appears all the dancers have partners.”_

_“How long do I have?”_

He exchanges a knowing look with Emerald. “We should probably be home by midnight to be safe.”

_“I’ll keep my eye on the clock.”_

Giving the dance floor one last glance, Mercury steps back and extends a hand towards Emerald. “Well then, shall we dance?”

The female rolls her eyes at him but allows him to lead her down the stairs where the two of them blend in easily with the crowd. He forces an easy smile but cool eyes scan the room as they sway to the music, turning slowly in circles to maximize the coverage of their surveillance.

His gaze lingers on a certain redhead for just a little longer before he focuses on her team leader. He really hoped the blond wouldn’t be a problem for them in the future.

“A party guest is leaving.”

Mercury twists round at Emerald’s words.

_“Which one?”_

“Ironwood.”

Now, _that_ was a problem.

“I guess the general’s had enough fun for one night. Should we intervene?” 

_“No, we’re done here.”_

He shrugs at the questioning look Emerald throws at him. Cinder knows what she’s doing and he doesn’t feel the need to question her.

There’s no word from Cinder until she suddenly reappears at the dance, tapping Emerald lightly on the shoulder. “Oh, may I cut in?”

“Of course.”

Emerald wanders off and he takes Cinder in his arms. “And how’s your night been?”

Her tone is sickly sweet. “A little more exciting than expected.”

Sensing that she doesn’t want to elaborate, he merely asks, “should we be worried?”

“Hardly, they’ll be scratching their heads long after we’ve finished what we came here for.” 

“So then what now?”

“Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party.”

Mercury chuckles lowly and lets the female walk away before he himself moves past the tables and over to the windows. Slipping both hands into his pockets, he stands and stares up at the sky, watches the twinkling stars wink back at him. He’s unsure as to what he should do now. He’s not fond of parties. Perhaps it is best to call it a night. Taking a deep breath, he turns to leave.

* * *

 

As the night drags on, more and more people make their way back to their dorm rooms, hoping this late night won’t affect their school day tomorrow too much. She watches as Nora completely crashes, leaving her two team mates to aid her back to bed.

She’d decided to stay behind, and aid Yang in the clean up process of this dance. Weiss having left with Neptune, Blake and Sun no where to be seen, sitting at the table, awaiting the last remnants of the party leaving with their friends and such.

As the last guest finally leaves, Pyrrha gets to work aiding Yang in cleaning the hall, sweeping and placing tables back where they were. It takes a while, but afterwards they’re both pleased with their job well done.


End file.
